everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Characters
Category system I'm new to this wiki, and I need to ask a question: Do GP categories and DEFAULTSORT apply to this wiki? Different wikis have different rules and I tend to get them mixed up. Sorry if this is a bother for anyone. (Jimmy.robinson.5099 (talk) 15:19, February 13, 2016 (UTC)) : We use a standard category tree on this wiki, so as you can probably tell I'm a little bit unsure on what GP and DEFAULTSORT are. To answer your question, we don't make use of any special categories. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 15:56, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :: GP stands for "GrandParent"; basically if a page in a category is already featured in a sub-category, there is no need for it to be in the main category and it can be removed from it (I'm pretty sure it's done so as to prevent overcrowding in the category). Secondly, DEFAULTSORT is when you re-sort the names of articles in a different way then how they appear in the article name, which is usually applied to articles that start with the word "The" (as in, "DEFAULTSORT:(article name), The") and characters who have their last names in the title (as in, "DEFAULTSORT:(last name), (first name)"). Sorry if this is confusing, I'm not very good at explaining what little Wiki terms I know. (Jimmy.robinson.5099 (talk) 19:07, February 13, 2016 (UTC)) :::The Wiki works with GP except for particular circumstances where a main category contains a large amount of subcategories that the content would be multiple times divided over, thus making one basic list useful. This pretty much only applies to Characters, of which the categorized pages otherwise might also fall in subcategories like Royal/Rebel, Male/Female (a subcategory that does not exist to be informative so much as a quick reminder), Teachers & Adults, Pets, Wonderlandians, etc. :::The Wiki does not work with DEFAULTSORT. Basically, I find the extra step a pain to enforce and maintaintain, especially with Wikia's "lovely" standard Visual mode. :::If peeps want to change either, that's probs fine with me. Just cutting in to explain what's going on and why. Parrotbeak (talk) 19:34, February 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::Not trying to sound rude, but when you say that if people want to change either, do you mean it's okay to it? Sorry for asking, its just that your wording has me a little confused. (Jimmy.robinson.5099 (talk) 01:00, February 14, 2016 (UTC)) :::::I cannot say if this is okay or not because it's far more Mojojojo's call to make then mine. I would for reasons of the MHWiki appreciate no major changes to the category system, but it is not my call to make. You'll have to discuss your plans with her. As well, if you want to make these changes, you do have to agree to take the entire burden on you and make a commitment of maintenance to this wiki. Sorry, but there's been several negative experiences with people having ideas and intending to throw 90% of the burden on others. Parrotbeak (talk) 19:07, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::::If I were to bring this to Mojojojo, would I just go to her talk page and tell her there? Sorry, it's just that I've never had to bring this to an Admin: Usually it's the other way around... (Jimmy.robinson.5099 (talk) 02:25, February 15, 2016 (UTC)) ::::::::Personally, I have no intentions on using a DEFAULTSORT category system. I like to keep the wiki's community in mind... We still have a lot of work ahead of us, and I don't think the community would appreciate an extra load of work on their shoulders completely out of the blue. Anyhow, if you would like to discuss this with the community, by all means, create a blog post about this if you feel so inclined and see what everybody else thinks. I don't have anything against users justifying their ideas, there's really no harm in that. Even if we manage to execute all our needed tasks, I doubt DEFAULTSORT would be of much use to a wiki that is more heavily-focused on page content, appearance, and maintenance. All in all, my direct answer would be "no" to a DEFAULTSORT category system. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 11:30, February 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::In that case, I'll wait a bit before I bring this up with the community, I don't want them to get overwhelmed by it. Sorry that this was an issue. (Jimmy.robinson.5099 (talk) 14:54, February 15, 2016 (UTC))